I should hate you
by Glitter Photos
Summary: Arthur discovers Merlins secret. When he confronts Merlin, Arthur realises that there is so much more to the simple serving boy he knows and that he cannot hate him for it  One-shot. I do not own Merlin.


_Hey everyone! _

_This is another random one-shot that just popped into my head and I had to write it. _

_Hope you enjoy it!_

**MMM**

Arthur was pacing in his room waiting for Merlin. He was in shock. He had seen Merlin do something that he really shouldn't have been doing. Especially in Camelot. His mind wandered back to an hour ago when he had seen his servant in the courtyard.

'_And don't forget to come back here when you are done!' Arthur shouted at a servant who had just knocked over his pile of clothes. Frustrated, Arthur marched to the window as the door closed behind him._

_He looked out to see Gwen running across the courtyard with a basket in her hands. Arthur loved to see her. He wanted to call out to her but his instincts told him not to._

_Then he saw his servant Merlin walking with Gaius. Arthur had given Merlin the day off for being a good servant. _

_Gaius looked like he was in deep conversation with Merlin, who was, as always not paying attention, and not noticing his basket was slipping._

_Suddenly it did slipped and before it hit the floor and before Arthur could register what was happening, the basket froze in mid air. Merlin was watching it very carefully, Arthur thought he was scared of it until Gaius hit him. When Merlin's gaze was drawn from the basket, it fell. Gaius was now telling Merlin off. _

_Then a wave of realisation hit Arthur._

_Merlin was a sorcerer. _

_Arthur collapsed into a chair not knowing what to think. How long had Merlin practised magic? Why hadn't he told him? _

_A while later the servant he had sent away came back. _

'_Sire-'_

'_Fetch Merlin'_

'_But sire its his day off-'_

'_And I am his master. Get him' _

'_Yes sire' The servant squealed and ran off. Arthur was going to find out the truth._

Now Arthur was fed up of waiting. Merlin was late. The servant had left ages ago. The waiting was killing Arthur.

Then a knock on the door made Arthur jump. This was it.

'Come' He called. The door opened. Merlin slipped in.

'Sire' He addressed. His voice was so innocent it made Arthur angry.

'Merlin. I think you know why you are here.'

'No sire I do not.' Merlin replied. Arthur then burst.

'Don't give me that Merlin! I know you know why you are here! Don't lie!' Arthur shouted. He regretted it.

'Sorry Merlin. For shouting I mean.'

'Sire its fine. But I do not know why I am here I thought it was my day off' Merlin replied calm. Arthur then knew he was telling the truth.

'Today in the courtyard. You were walking with Gaius. His basket slipped and then the strangest thing happened. Merlin do you know what happened?' Arthur challenged. Merlin had suddenly become very fidgety and his gaze wasn't focused. Arthur was on to him.

Arthur expected Merlin to say no. But he didn't.

'Yes sire I do know what happened.' Merlin replied.

'Well then lets see if our stories match. Now there I was looking out of my window. Gaius's basket fell and then it froze in mid-air. There you were staring at it until Gaius hit you. Then it fell to the floor. I could have sworn I saw your eyes turn gold.' Arthur said.

Merlin hung his head.

'Then our stories match sire. You saw what happened in the courtyard correctly.' Merlin whispered.

Arthur froze.

'Merlin. I know what you are.' Arthur said but his voice trembled. Merlin stood there, waiting for Arthur to say it.

'Merlin you're a…a…..a…a Sorcerer.' Arthur whispered.

The two men stood in silence for a while. Until Merlin said:

'I'll say my good byes. Could you please arrest me after I've said goodbye to Gaius.'

It took a minute for Arthur to realise what Merlin had said.

'Wait- What? Merlin. Listen to me' Arthur ordered.

'Sire'

'How long have you had magic?'

'I was born with it sire' Merlin replied.

'Merlin. Nobody is born with magic.'

'I was. I also have a destiny.'

'Nobody has a destiny its all just rubbish.' Arthur couldn't believe what Merlin was saying.

'WELL I DO ARTHUR PENDRAGON! MY DESTINY IS TO KEEP YOU FROM HARM UNTIL YOU BECOME KING! I THEN BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD OF ALL TIME! I CANT HELP WHO I AM! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME GO AHEAD. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE SAVED YOU WITH MAGIC! I HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD DIE! I COULD TAKE YOU APART WITH JUST THE MERE THOUGHT OF DOING SO BUT I HAVENT BECAUSE I'M NOT EVIL!' Merlin bellowed causing Arthur to flinch. Merlin was red in the face and tears were running down his face.

'Magic is evil' Arthur said.

'Not all of us are. I'm proof of that.' Merlin hissed.

'Merlin I-'

'What? I told you I'm going I'll be back so you can take me to the dungeons.' Merlin made for the door.

'Merlin stay right here. I'm not done with you.' Merlin stopped.

'Merlin I could not even dream for a minute that you are evil. It's just a lot to take in. I've been told to believe otherwise. Tell me about your life Merlin' Arthur pulled up a chair for Merlin. Merlin sat down and began.

He told Arthur about his mother and how she had sent him to Camelot to Gaius. About his father, Balinor and the dragonlords. Arthur listened to him and he did not once interrupt. When Merlin had finished he got up and made for the door.

'Merlin' Arthur said.

'Yes'

'I should hate you.' Merlin faced the door with tears running down his face.

'But I don't' Arthur finished and Merlin spun around.

'Excuse me?' Merlin asked.

'Merlin if you wanted to kill me I truly believe you would have done it already.' Arthur made towards Merlin.

'What are you going to do?' Merlin asked.

'I'm not going to do anything. You are going to make sure my father doesn't catch you. Merlin I could not watch while you were burned even if I wanted to.' Arthur said. Merlin smiled.

'Arthur'

'Yes'

'Thank you'

The End

_**So? What did you think? I no it may seem a little unrealistic and Arthur may want to kill him when Merlin reveals himself to Arthur on the actual show (I cant wait until he does, if he does that is) but this is what I want to happen**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Glitter Photos **_

_**xxx**_

_**P.S **_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
